Question: Ben rowed his boat for a total of $30$ kilometers over the past $10$ days, and he rowed the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Ben row his boat each day?
Solution: The number of kilometers rowed each day is the total number of kilometers rowed divided by the number of days that Ben went rowing. We are looking for the quotient, which is $30\text{ kilometers} \div 10\text{ days}$ $30\text{ kilometers} \div 10\text{ days} = 3 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Ben rowed $3$ kilometers each day.